Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions are utilized simply to subdivide a single large room within a building into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger space may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. Such partitions also may be used for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. In such cases, the movable partition may be configured to close automatically on the occurrence of a predetermined event, such as actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier, wherein each partition includes a plurality of panels connected to one another with hinges. The hinged connection of the panels allows the partition to fold and collapse in a plicated manner into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. The depth of the pocket in a direction parallel to the movement of the partition may be determined by the size of the components disposed therein and the dimensions of the partition when in a retracted state.
When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other specified reason, the partition may be extended along a track, which may be an overhead track located above the movable partition on or in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room. The partition may be attached to a trolley that hangs from and rolls along the track. When deployed, a leading end of the movable partition, which may include or be defined by a component known as a “lead post,” complementarily engages another structure, such as a wall, a post, or a lead post of another door.
The movable partition may be automatically extended and retracted using a motor that is conventionally located in the pocket formed in the wall of the building in which the movable partition is stored when in a retracted or folded state. The motor, which conventionally remains fixed in place within the pocket, may be used to drive extension and retraction of the movable partition. Controls for operating the motor, power supplies for supplying power to the motor, and other electrical components are also conventionally located in the pocket formed in the wall of the building in which the movable partition is stored when in a retraced or folded state.